


MILF Malt

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [14]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Eating, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Wooyoung and Yeosang go to their favorite malt shop.
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	MILF Malt

On Friday nights, Yeosang and Wooyoung made a weekly trip to MILF Malt. They scoped that night's Counter Boys on entering, mounted a bit off the ground in plexiglass boxes so that the crotch-hole lined up comfortably with the cashier's arm. 

In the rightmost box stood a new face to the joint, though one Wooyoung was already familiar. "San?" He called out over the jukebox.

San waved from his glass box. "Part time job.” He sounded a little muffled through the plexiglass.

Hongjoong looked up from his book and nodded to them in greeting from his own box. "Seonghwa," he called out.

When Seonghwa faced him, Hongjoong pointed toward Yeosang and Wooyoung. Seonghwa turned, smiling wide on seeing them. "Happy Friday, guys. Just give me a second here, I'm in the middle of an order." Seonghwa wiped his hands and guided Mingi's half-hard cock through the hole in the glass. He gave Mingi a few measured strokes, and after a grunt he grabbed a fountain glass and started pumping faster, Mingi’s breath beginning to fog the plexiglass as he came. Then a scoop of chocolate ice cream and a little milk powder were mixed in, and a quick dip into the shake mixer was it before handing it off to a waiting customer.

They had his full attention after that. "Happy Friday, guys. What'll it be?"

"Think I'll try San," Wooyoung scooted down a bit to the end of the counter where San stood in his display box. Aside from the best music selection in town, he really liked watching his shakes being handmade. Something about the personal touch just made him feel good about supporting the local business.

Seonghwa looked over his shoulder. "What about you, Yeosang?"

Yeosang overlooked the lot, then nodded his head toward one of the boxes. "I think I'll go for Yunho."

With Yunho right next to San, Seonghwa engaged his left hand and started jerking both of them off in time.

"How long have you been working here now, San?" Yeosang asked.

"It's my third day." San was a little labored and moaned out loud when he came.

"Vanilla for me,” Wooyoung said afterward. Seonghwa quickly paused jacking Yunho off to finish his drink, then continued.

"San's been a big hit. He brings a really unique flavor." Seonghwa went back to Yunho, picking back up where he left off. "What flavor, Yeosang? Strawberry?"

"You know it."

Wooyoung sipped his shake. There was a bit of a savory touch to the sweetness of the chocolate. "San, you taste really good."

"Of course," San grinned as if it was obvious.

When Yeosang got his shake, he went right for a large sip of the straw. “Good as always, Yunho.”

Yunho gave two thumbs up.

He liked the shakes. He liked the jukebox. He liked the employees. Most of all, though, what Wooyoung enjoyed about MILF Malt was the family atmosphere. Jongho and San were having a spirited conversation about sports. Yunho and Mingi talked about getting drinks after work. It was especially hard to fight his smile at overhearing Seonghwa and Hongjoong bickering amongst themselves about the single records they'd order next week.

It gave Wooyoung an idea. “Hey Seonghwa.” When Seonghwa turned to him, he smiled and raised his brows opportunistically. “You still hiring?”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think this needs to be said but don't put cum in your milkshakes


End file.
